1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for encouraging players to use cashless gaming devices and systems.
2. Background
Gaming devices, such as slot machines and video poker machines, were originally designed only to accept and dispense coins. This restriction is unsatisfactory for both players and for gaming proprietors. Players are unsatisfied because they are forced to carry around large quantities of heavy coins. Furthermore, players are unable to interchangeably use coins in machines designed for wagers of different denominations. For example, dollar tokens cannot be used in nickel machines and vice versa. Therefore, a player either has to carry around multiple denominations of coins or is forced to go to a cashier cage or casino attendant in order to change coins to a desired denomination. This inconvenience detracts from the player's gaming experience.
The restriction to coins is also unsatisfactory to gaming proprietors. Apart from providing their patrons with a sub-optimal experience, the use of coins creates added expense and inconvenience for gaming proprietors. For instance, gaming proprietors might be required to utilize additional personnel in order to conduct coin based transactions with patrons. Gaming proprietors are also forced to deal with the logistics of maintaining sufficient amounts of various coins, including an increased security risk to gaming employees and patrons from maintaining large amounts of currency on the gaming premises.
Coins also create increased maintenance costs and machine down-time. For example, when coins are used, attendants must collect excess coins from machines and must fill the coin hoppers when the machines begin to run low on coins. Coins also cause wear and tear on the internal components of the gaming machines, resulting in malfunctions and broken machines. Coins generate metallic dust that can cause the machines to break and malfunction. Coins often become jammed in the coin transport mechanisms, requiring maintenance.
The introduction of paper currency acceptors and validators addressed some of the problems discussed above. In particular, game players are able to play games of different wager amounts by inserting paper currency into the machine. Therefore, to some extent, the player is no longer required to carry around coins of different denominations.
However, other problems were not solved by paper currency acceptors. For example, even though the gaming machines might accept paper currency, they still dispense winnings in the form of coins. Once a player stops playing the game and “cashes-out” his or her winnings, the player is not be able to use the coins in machines designed for different denominations of coins or tokens. The player still has to visit a cashier cage or attendant in order to change coin types or obtain paper currency. Paper currency acceptors also have not solved the problems of filling and removing currency from the machines and maintenance resulting from wear and tear on the machines caused by the coin handling functions. In fact, the paper currency acceptor and transport mechanisms have additional items that require maintenance and service.
The introduction of non-currency methods, such as tickets, vouchers, smart cards, credit cards, and other credit based transactions (generally, “cashless methods”) has allowed many of the previously described problems to be solved, or at least mitigated. For example, when cashless methods are used, players are able to use their cashless device on machines programmed to wager any denomination.
By using cashless devices, the customer must no longer tote around coins or currency. A player's winnings or losses can be added or subtracted from the value stored in the cashless device. The customer no longer has to worry about exchanging various denominations of currency.
Cashless devices increase the security and safety of the gaming environment. Cashless devices allow the gaming proprietor to reduce the amount of currency on site, reducing the potential for criminal activity. Cashless devices can be tied to a specific person's identity, reducing the chance for theft. For example, a gaming proprietor can require a patron to provide identification before cashing out a cashless device. Similarly, if a patron reported a cashless device as lost or stolen, the gaming proprietor may cancel the missing cashless device and issue the patron a new device.
However, there are problems associated with the use of cashless devices. For example, many game players are unfamiliar with the use of cashless devices and prefer to use currency. Many players are reluctant to try cashless devices because they are not familiar with them. What has long been needed is a means for providing players with an incentive to use cashless devices so that both gaming proprietors and game players can experience the full benefits of the use of cashless devices.
In addition, it would be beneficial to provide players with an incentive to cash-out cashless devices only when a player has accumulated a desired value. This would encourage players to play longer, which would benefit the gaming proprietors by increasing revenue.